Merry Go Round
by Christal Alice
Summary: Andai kau merasa kesepian dan saat semua orang menjauhimu, ucapkanlah mantra itu, maka akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menemanimu, selamanya. BL. AU [BTS - VKook/TaeKook]


**Merry Go Round**

 **.**

Skylar Otsu

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

BL/AU/Romance/Fantasy

* * *

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda beserta kacamata modis yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Kim Namjoon.

Kedua matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan satu persatu anggota band asuhannya yang saat ini berdiri dengan posisi melingkar setelah sebelumnya mempersiapkan segala macam keperluan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Ya." jawab pemuda berkulit pucat dengan helai berwarna madu sembari mengecek gitar hitam yang sudah tergantung rapi di bagian depan Yoongi.

"Semuanya _ok._ " sahut pemuda lain dengan helai berwarna coklat gelap. Park Jimin.

Selagi ketiga member tersebut sedang sibuk memastikan peralatan musik mereka, Seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki surai sewarna _hazelnut_ tampak kebingungan memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan .

"Kookie mana?" tanya Seokjin―nama pemuda tadi―seraya menatap satu persatu wajah _band mate_ -nya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

" _Astaga_ , bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya." Namjoon menepuk dahinya pelan dan meringis, merutuki kebodohannya.

Pertanyaan sang gitaris tadi baru membuatnya teringat pada sosok Jungkook, sang _drummer_ berwajah manis dan merupakan member termuda di antara mereka.

"Aku akan mencarinya." kata Taehyung, salah satu member yang mengisi posisi sebagai _bassist_.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kuharap kau segera menemukan anak itu, Taehyung. Aku masih harus memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum konser di mulai."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, lantas melangkah menjauhi mereka, berniat untuk mencari Jungkook. Tepat di saat ia berada di ambang pintu, Yoongi memperingatinya. "Delapan menit lagi kita naik _stage_."

Taehyung hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara sebagai jawaban.

Puluhan pasang mata seketika memperhatikan sosok Taehyung saat pemuda itu melintasi _hall_ di mana konser band-nya akan di selenggarakan. Sosoknya yang rupawan memang selalu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Di antara kelima member band, Taehyung memang yang paling memiliki banyak fans, lalu Yoongi, kemudian Jungkook, dan juga Jimin, dan oh─tentu saja Seokjin tidak kalah di minati oleh para penggemar mereka.

Intinya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal _Eugene_. Meski mereka band pendatang baru, namun band mereka sudah sangat terkenal.

"Eh Taehyung? Bukannya sebentar lagi giliran _Eugene_ untuk tampil? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Minjae yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat lorong. Kedua matanya menatap Taehyung dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Aku sedang mencari Jungkook, dia tertinggal."

"Memangnya ke mana Kookie?"

"Sepertinya masih di ruang ganti. Aku duluan." ucap Taehyung datar sambil lalu.

" _Ok, good luck_ untuk _Eugene_!" seru Minjae karena Taehyung sudah berjalan menjauh.

" _Thanks_."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke sebuah lorong lain di mana ruang ganti berada. Taehyung tidak perlu merasa bingung ketika harus mencari Jungkook atau _band mate_ -nya yang lain jika di hadapkan dengan situasi 'cari mencari' seperti ini. Karena, meski dirinya tidak tahu di mana posisi sang _drummer_ atau pun member lain berada, cukup dengan mengikuti aroma tubuh mereka, ia akan dengan mudah menemukan posisi teman-temannya.

Terutama jika itu adalah aroma tubuh Jungkook yang selalu menggoda indera penciumannya.

Karena itulah, Taehyung selalu di andalkan untuk urusan cari-mencari; dan hal itu cukup membuat seluruh _band mate_ -nya termasuk sang manager terheran-heran dengan kemampuan Taehyung yang satu ini. Namun, mereka tak ambil pusing dan menganggap hal itu wajar. Barangkali, hal itu adalah bakat lain yang di miliki oleh Taehyung, pikir mereka.

Seratus dua puluh detik kemudian, akhirnya Taehyung telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti _Eugene_ , dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dibukanya pintu bercat putih tersebut lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

Iris mata Taehyung yang berwarna _dark choco_ mendadak berubah warna menjadi keemasan, Sorot matanya yang semula tajam kini meredup saat melihat sosok semampai _band mate_ -nya yang ternyata sedang tertidur di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam dalam keadaan sudah rapih dengan setelah _outfit_ -nya.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian masuk ke dalam seraya menutup pintu. Dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa suara ia beranjak mendekat dan kini berdiri di samping sofa. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut Jungkook yang menutupi sebagian wajah manis pemuda itu.

Lalu, sepasang matanya bergerak turun ke leher jenjang sang _drummer_ yang terekspos. Taehyung memaku tatapannya pada leher yang terlihat segar di matanya itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas berat seraya memejamkan mata dan kembali membukanya, dan warna iris matanya kembali berwarna _dark choco_ seperti semula.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara dentingan piano yang berasal dari sebuah mainan di atas nakas melantun merdu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dari dentingannya yang menenangkan, mainan berwarna putih tulang itu seolah tengah menceritakan berbagai kenangan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak _merry go round_ itu berputar lambat dengan cantiknya, dan sang penghuni kamar seolah tak pernah bosan mendengarkan suara dentingan piano yang melantun ketika mainan klasik itu dinyalakan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkook bertahan dengan posisinya─yang jelas, sejak ia menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya yang menguras tenaga.

Setiap hari, baik pagi, siang, atau pun malam, Jungkook tak pernah absen menyalakan mainan klasik tersebut. Karena benda itu merupakan benda berharga yang menyimpan sebagian memorinya, mainan pertama yang Jungkook ketahui saat dirinya masih balita, mainan yang sangat berkesan untuknya. Terlebih, mainan itu adalah pemberian kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Bentuknya yang cantik dan klasik membuat Jungkook langsung menyukainya, tapi bukan hanya karena hal itu. Sering kali dulu ketika ia kecil, Mama nya selalu bercerita, jika _merry go round_ miliknya itu sangat spesial. Karena di antara deretan kuda-kuda yang selalu berputar dan iringan denting piano yang mengalun saat mainan itu di nyalakan, masing-masing terselip sebuah mantra yang membuatnya tidak akan merasa sendiri.

" _Andai kau merasa kesepian dan saat semua orang menjauhimu, ucapkanlah mantra itu maka akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menemanimu, selamanya."_

Mama nya selalu mengatakan hal itu jika mereka sedang berkumpul. Jungkook tidak tahu pasti, mantra itu benar-benar bekerja atau tidak, yang ia tahu, selama kedua orang tuanya hidup, mereka selalu memiliki segudang mantra untuk di ucapkan. Walau terdengar aneh, Jungkook kecil selalu berusaha mempelajarinya.

Saat itu, Jungkook kecil tidak menyadari kenapa kedua orang tuanya selalu berandai-andai jika suatu saat nanti ia kesepian dan di jauhi, bukankah saat itu semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja?

Ia tidak mengetahui apa pun, ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa dunia luar, dan ia tak pernah tahu kenapa saat itu keluarganya di jauhi oleh semua orang.

Jungkook kecil yang periang lambat laun berubah menjadi Jungkook yang muram semenjak kepergian kedua orangtuanya ke Perancis―yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya hingga kini―dan mereka tidak pernah kembali. Hanya Taehyung lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya, hingga detik ini.

Jungkook masih jelas mengingat semua itu, saat-saat di mana kedua orang tuanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Taehyung hingga kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah milik keluarganya. Milik keluarga Jeon.

Sampai detik ini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai memahami, mulai mencoba mengerti dan beradaptasi. Saat Jungkook kecil tumbuh semakin besar, ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan masa kecilnya yang selalu di awali dengan kata ' _kenapa?_ ' .

Kenapa semua orang menjauhi keluarganya? Kenapa mereka di kucilkan? Kenapa mereka sangat dibenci? Dan darimana Taehyung muncul yang sampai detik ini sosoknya tak berubah sedikit pun? Kenapa?

Semua jawaban pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar di dalam kepalanya akhirnya terjawab ketika untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook berhasil mengfapalkan mantra pertamanya.

" _The rabbit with red eye, stars and moon, shining in the night sky, and deep hole opened, like a water and wind."_

Dengan satu helaan napas, Jungkook menggumam, kedua matanya tak lepas menatap _merry go round_ di pangkuannya yang masih berputar.

"Tidak perlu merapal mantra itu, cukup panggil aku, aku pasti datang."

Suara berat yang terkesan dalam dan lembut itu membuat si manis yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Taehyung..." bibir Jungkook bergerak samar mengucapkan nama itu.

Jungkook tidak perlu merasa kaget jika pemuda bermata keemasan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Bisa dibilang, Jungkook sudah sangat terbiasa.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan kini duduk di samping Jungkook, kemudian meraih mainan _merry go round_ yang berada di atas pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak mantra yang mereka ajarkan padaku, hanya mantra itu yang bisa ku hafal? Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook seraya menoleh ke sisi kanannya, mengunci tatapan matanya pada pias tampan Taehyung.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung singkat, balas menatap lekat ke dalam manik hitam Jungkook yang pekat. Indah.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau sendirian, aku tidak mau di jauhi seperti mereka." ucap Jungkook dengan suara memelan, tak ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya.

Taehyung menghela napas samar, ia pun bangkit berdiri seraya meletakkan _merry go round_ itu kembali ke atas nakas. Lalu dengan lembut, ia menarik lengan Jungkook untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Jungkook tak menolak, hanya diam dan menurut saja, dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping kiri Taehyung. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka menikmati keheningan. Jungkook masih termenung memperhatikan langit-langit kamar ketika Taehyung bersuara.

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Saat aku berumur dua tahun?" Jungkook menebak. Masih terlalu asyik memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat berwarna biru laut.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap wajah Jungkook dari samping."Salah, jauh sebelum itu aku sudah bertemu denganmu"

Paras Jeon muda itu sungguh tercetak sempurna. Bahkan dari sisi ini pun, Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis pemuda itu yang dianugerahi banyak keindahan.

"Kapan?" Jungkook menoleh balas menatap Taehyung.

"Saat Mama mu mengandung dirimu di usia tiga bulan."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Itu tidak termasuk, aku masih di dalam perut, Taehyung." protesnya dengan alis yang bertaut samar.

"Dengar dulu. Saat itu aku datang pada kalian." Taehyung merubah posisi tubuhnya, miring menghadap Jungkook. Pemuda manis itupun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Jungkook. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya ia penasaran, meski raut wajahnya tetap polos.

"Karena aku tertarik pada calon bayi penyihir yang ada di dalam kandungan beliau." jawab Taehyung seraya mengulas senyum samar yang nyaris tak terlihat. Kemudian, satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook.

"Maksudmu tertarik?" si manis itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Mama tidak takut padamu waktu itu?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin penyihir hebat takut pada vampire, hm?"

"Siapa yang tahu 'kan?"

Taehyung mengulum senyum tipis, "Waktu itu saat mengandung dirimu, beliau jadi menempel padaku, sampai-sampai Tuan Jeon cemburu."

"Oh ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Tapi setelah kau lahir, hal itu hilang begitu saja. Dan kau yang menempel padaku."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menyipitkan matanya.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Percaya atau tidak, kita sudah terikat."

"...itu terdengar aneh." gumam Jungkook. Kini kembali merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terlentang. "Kita saling terikat? Apa itu tidak aneh?" lanjutnya bingung.

Taehyung ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Memandang langit-langit kamar kembali.

"Aku tahu, tapi mungkin saat itu tugasku lebih untuk melindungimu, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, perasaan yang lain juga tumbuh."

"Kenapa kau datang saat itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan, aku tidak tahu."

"...kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Jungkook berbisik.

Hening.

Hanya suara detak detik jarum jam yang terdengar memenuhi kamar. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menoleh ke samping kanannya, memperhatikan Jungkook yang tak lepas menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Beberapa penyihir membuat kekacauan, atas dasar untuk memperdalam kekuatan mereka, alhasil semua penyihir terkena imbasnya, termasuk kedua orang tuamu." Taehyung mulai bercerita.

"..."

"...terjadi pengasingan bagi para penyihir, mereka di kucilkan, mereka di anggap perusak dan mengajarkan ilmu hitam. Semua orang menganggap penyihir adalah utusan iblis untuk menghasut mereka... padahal tidak semua penyihir menganut kekuatan hitam. Lalu, beberapa golongan tertentu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, dan saat itu Mama mu sedang mengandung dirimu."

"...lalu setelah umurku dua tahun, mereka ketahuan?" Jungkook perlahan menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Ya, aku di minta untuk membawamu pergi..."

"Dan mereka pergi ke Perancis untuk menghindar?" Jungkook menebak dengan sorot mata yang meredup.

"Bukan, tapi untuk mengalihkan perhatian pihak tertentu agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

Taehyung mengakhiri ceritanya dan berbalik dengan posisi tengkurap seraya mendekat diri pada Jungkook yang masih tidak bereaksi. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi halus pemuda manis itu, membuat sang empunya harus menatapnya.

"Tepat saat usiamu memasuki tahun pertama, kedua orang tuamu membuat kita melakukan perjanjian darah." Ujarnya, jari panjangnya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Jungkook yang terpahat sempurna seperti miliknya.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain?"

"Hn."

Jungkook menghela napas samar kemudian memejamkan mata, di genggamnya tangan Taehyung yang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Orangtuamu sempat mengajarkanku sebuah mantra, mau dengar?"

Jungkook kembali membuka matanya, menatap kedalam mata Taehyung yang kini berwarna keemasan. Perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

" _White and black, fire and water, dust and wind, with a ring, gloomy days with butter, and the angels singing…_ "

Jungkook terdiam mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang berbisik serak di telinganya. Terdiam karena selain ia tidak pernah di ajarkan mantra tersebut, suara lembut Taehyung membuatnya tak berkutik.

" _…your blood is my life and your life is my soul…"_

Mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir Taehyung merayap turun perlahan dan berhenti di tengkuk leher jenjang Jungkook, membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata dengan spontan ketika merasakan dingin dari belah bibir Taehyung yang menghanyutkan.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, menampilkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam, namun bukannya menancapkan taringnya, ia hanya menjilat leher jenjang Jungkook dengan khidmat. Pemuda manis itu bergidik, refleks mencengkram bahu lebar Taehyung.

"Mulai hari ini buatlah kenangan indah dan lupakanlah semua kenangan sedih yang tersimpan di dalam benda itu. karena sampai kapan pun, melodi _merry go round_ itu akan terus bernyanyi menemanimu. Sama sepertiku yang akan selalu bersamamu…" lanjutnya berbisik, membuat Jungkook harus membuka matanya kembali.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dari perut ke dadanya, sesuatu yang hanya ia rasakan saat bersama Taehyung. Rasa yang sulit untuk di jelaskan, namun ia menikmatinya. Sebuah ikatan aneh, namun ia menginginkannya.

Seperti saat ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika Taehyung merekatkan bibir mereka. Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut yang di berikan Taehyung kepadanya.

Tanpa di sadari Jungkook, Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya dam secara ajaib menyalakan _merry go round_ yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas tempat tidur mereka, membuat seluruh kamar tersebut di liputi suasana sendu berkat dentingan piano yang mengalun dari mainan klasik tersebut.

Sanggup membuat pagutan manis diantara kedua belah bibir itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang di sertai luapan di dada yang menggebu.

 **.  
**

* * *

[ **Backsound** – Spring Day Music Box Version]

Christal Alice


End file.
